


Blood of a Virgin

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Forceful Sex, Mentions of Witchcraft, Smut, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: WARNING: This fic is quite dark and even a bit disturbing. I wrote this strictly as a request. This was not anything I would normally write.Something has happened to Dean, he's not the big brother Sam knows so well. In an attempt to try and turn Sam, Dean crosses the line to get what he needs.





	Blood of a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request. I tried to keep this a bit dark for a reason. I was new to writing Dean and had never written anything of this kind before so please be kind in your feedback!

Sam trusted Dean, normally, but he’d been turned… demonized. He’s no longer the big brother Sam knew. “Dean… please, if any little part of you is still in there don’t let this happen.” Sam pleaded. He sat in the middle of a large cavernous room empty except for the chair he sat on and a small table several feet across from him.

 

Dean, or what was now harboring his body, was standing at the table flipping through a spell book. “Hang on Sammy, it’s in here I know. I’ll find it.” His voice was deep and gruff. “Ah! I knew it was here.” He said excitedly. “No! Dean, please!!” Sam proceeded to plead for his life.

 

Dean scanned the page gathering bottles of ingredients as he went. “Son of a bitch! Where am I gonna find a virgin at this hour?” He said to himself. Suddenly he turned to Sam. “Looks like I’m going out, little brother.” He stated as he walked over and gagged Sam. “Can’t have you calling for help, now can we.” It wasn’t a question.

 

After making sure his little brother was secure, Dean headed out for the last ingredients he needed to turn Sam into a demon…. the blood of a virgin. He slid into the driver’s seat of the impala and started her up. Her engine purred as she roared to life. He wasn’t impressed. Being a demon not much impressed him anymore.

 

He drove around for a while, unsure where to go. It’s not like there is an all-night virgin express around anywhere. Eventually Dean pulled up to a 24 hour diner for a quick bite before continuing with his search. He took a seat at the bar but before he could make an order a group of girls sitting at a table in the back caught his attention.

 

He made eye contact and gave his best flirtatious smile. They giggled. One in particular stood out to him. He kept her attention with a smile and a wink. After some deliberation with her friends the girl got up and made her way to the seat next to him.

 

“Hi there.” She smiled brightly. He chuckled, this was way too easy. “Well hi yourself, sweetheart.” He responded back. He didn’t hide his attraction and it kept her interested for sure. “What’s a young thing like yourself doing out at this time of night?” He inquired. She faked offense as she playfully smacked his arm, “I’m not that young. I’m 18 ya know.”

 

Dean played it cool but he was almost giddy with excitement. If she was a virgin his night was made. Coolly, he laid his arm on her chair behind her and leaned closer, “Really? 18 you say.” She nodded proudly. “Today actually. I’m finally legal!” She squeaked with excitement. “So my friends brought me out to have a little fun… if you catch my drift.” She elbowed his ribs.

 

“Well sweetheart that’s great, but I’m a little… too experienced for you. Maybe you should look for someone your own age.” He had to make sure she was a virgin. It was a total waste of his time if he took her out of here and found it later that she wasn’t cherry. She pouted… actually pouted. “But I was hoping for someone experienced. It’s my first time and I want to be taken good care of.”

 

Yes!! She was the last ingredient he needed for the spell to turn his brother. “Alright sweetheart, let’s get outta here then. Go somewhere…. a little more private.” He coaxed. She quickly grabbed her coat and purse and followed closely on his heels. Once he had her in the car the game was on. “So what’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked. “Y/N.” She responded as she scooted closer to him. “I’m Dean.” He said and put his arm around her.

“If she only knew.” He thought. He offered her a smile and as the car drove in and out of the dark streets she didn’t catch the quick flick of his black eyes. When he arrived back at the bunker he quickly brought her inside and took her to the basement where Sam was tied and gagged. He told her to close her eyes as he ushered her inside and pinned her between the wall and the line of his hard muscular body. Dean made sure to turn her so that she couldn’t see Sam so that she didn’t freak out before he had a chance to kill her.

She squirmed against him waking his libido and stirring his hungry cock. He growled and claimed her lips with his own. She was gonna die so why not have some fun first right? He ground his hardening cock into her mound and was rewarded with a little breathy moan. “You’re a horny little girl aren’t you?” he teased. “Mmm, let’s see what we have down here…”

His hand made its way south and crept under her hiked up skirt. He rubbed her pussy over her panties and felt that she was already damp. Her hips jerked urging him on so he pushed her panties aside and inserted a single finger into her pussy. “Shit sweetheart, you’re so wet I could slide right in.” his voice was guttural. He removed his finger from her and reached around to his back where he had hidden a knife.

She was so needy she probably wouldn’t notice if he bled her or not, but just to be cautious he made to distract her by nibbling her clavicle. He worked his way up her throat and bit down a little roughly on her earlobe. Right then he made a little cut on her wrist and let the blood flow onto his flannel on the ground. He dropped the knife once he’d gotten what the spell needed. That didn’t stop him from getting what HE needed. “Waste not want not.” He thought as he unzipped his pants.

He lifted her leg leaving her balancing on one foot and in one clean snap he entered her and seated himself to the hilt. She cried out in pain, as this was her first time. When he looked down at her she had tears staining her cheeks. “Sorry sweetheart, but it is your first time and I’m not the average man.” He hisses. This time when his eyes flicked to black she noticed. “Oh my God! What are you?” She squeals. He grinned evilly and started pumping his throbbing cock into her tight virgin pussy. “I’m the reason you should be afraid of the dark, sweetheart.”

She screamed as he fucked her. “Ah fuck baby, keep screamin’ I like it.” He goaded her. His hands were rough on her soft skin and he violently pinched and kneaded her breasts as they bounced with each forceful thrust. Eventually she gave in and stopped screaming. She moved with him adapting a rhythm between them. “Don’t stop…don’t stop.” She chanted.

His pace was set at full speed and he never slowed. He pumped his massive dick into her over and over relentlessly pounding into her cervix. “Take bitch.” He snarled and gave a quick jabbing thrust then grinding his hips making his cock hit places she didn’t’ know she had. Her orgasm came crashing down on her making her muscles jerk and burn in protest. Her pussy quivered as he kept punishingly fucking into her deep and hard. “That’s it…that’s it…Yeah squeeze my cock bitch.” He pumped another time or two before pushing deep into her core and filling her with every drop of his hot sticky come. He filled her so much that it began to seep out around him and flow down her thighs.

“Fuuuuuuuck…” He growled. As his orgasm faded his hips still moved slightly thrusting into her sensitive cunt. Dean didn’t pull out right away. He loved the feel of a hot soaking pussy pulsing around his softening dick. He spilled from her along with more of his come mingled with hers. “That’s so fucking hot.” He bit out as he ran his fingers up her thigh gathering the juices there.

She leaned against the wall on shaky legs waiting for him to let her go. But Dean had other plans. He lifted his fingers to her mouth and ordered, “Suck.” She eyed him at first debating if he would let her say no. He supposed she decided he wouldn’t, which she would have been right. So she opened her mouth and sucked in his fingers tasting his come along with hers. “Can I go now?” She whispered. He stepped back and she ran out of the basement at full speed.

He laughed at her fear while he replaced his clothing. “Sammy….big brother’s back.” He sang out manically. Dean turned and walked towards his brother with the collected blood. Sam’s eyes were wide, his hair matted with sweat and his heartbeat rapid. “Enjoy my little show?” Dean asked. Sam could only mumble through the gag. “It’s time little brother.” Dean warned. “Let’s get this done.”

Dean performed the spell adding each ingredient when it was called for. At the end of the spell he stabbed his little brother through the heart. For a few minutes Dean didn’t think the spell worked, then suddenly Sam lifted his head and his hazel eyes went black. “It’s about time, big brother.”


End file.
